That Stupid Farmer
by Maymist
Summary: Antoinette has always been isloating herself from everybody and always had been very cold towards everyone. No one has ever really tried to get close towards her or even try to put up with her insulting words, until she met the new farmer Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Antoinette and I live in this boring town called Zephyr Town. I hate being trapped in this town and not being able to be close to my mother. She lives in the city and is a famous fashion designer, but of course my father won't allow me to live in the city with her. I love the city, not to mention I loved fashion just as well as my mother. No, I don't really have any friends, waste of my time. I just merely have acquaintances towards people. I'm not a very social person.

I was now in my room, staring out my window, watching tiny rain droplets collide with my window.

My room had many different shades of blue. Blue was my favorite color after all. Heck, my hair is even blue! Dark blue, light blue, sky blue, I loved every single shade of blue...

"Antoinette," I heard my father call from another room.

My father's name is Claude and he's way too nice for his own good. It sickens me since so many people take advantage of him...

"What?" I questioned annoyed.

He entered my room and smiled sheepishly at me.

"There is this new farmer in town and he is at our doorstep at this very moment. I think you should introduce yourself to him. He is rather nice!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

Some farmer, eh? Like I care…

"Whatever. I don't care!" I told him coldly and he sighed while he tried to smile.

"Please Antoinette… This young man is waiting very patiently to meet you," my father stated and I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever…" I huffed and walked passed him.

I heard my father sighing happily from behind me and I continued to speed-walk towards the door.

Without any hesitation, I slammed the door open, almost hitting the farmer, and I looked at him with a fierce expression.

He had dark chocolate brown hair and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He wore this stupid looking blue hat that had a white feather attached to the side of it. The farmer was also wearing this black vest; along under it was a long sleeve red shirt. Lastly, he had blue jeans on and a rucksack on his back.

Wow, he looks like some immature farmer. I bet he will be super loud and annoying like Dirk…

"Hey," the farmer said, his voice was pretty calm, and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, hello…" I said awkwardly and avoided eye contact.

I just want to get this tiny introductory over with all ready…

"Name is Oliver. Yours?" he asked in that same calm voice and Oliver was looking right into my eyes, while a tiny smile formed on his face.

I scowled. Is he trying to be cool or something? How pathetic.

"It's Antoinette, I'll have you know…" I muttered, annoyed at his presence.

"Cool. Well, I'm the new farmer so-"

"Yeah I know already!" I interrupted rudely.

I didn't really care what he thought of me, considering I probably will never talk to him again once he leaves.

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't state things you already know..." he muttered and I scowled even more.

Is he trying to outsmart me or merely trying to mock me?

"Well, goodbye!" I said quickly, attempting to slam the door in his face, but he caught the door with a strong grip.

"What are you crazy?" I hissed angrily.

I saw a smirk form on his lips as I let go of the door.

"It's very rude to close a door on someone, I'll have you know."

I growled. "Well, it's not like you have anything important to say!"

His smirk grew even larger. "You don't know that."

My dark violet eyes instantly grew fierce as I stared at him. "Whatever. Go away already! You've only been talking to me for a matter of seconds and you are already annoying me!"

Oliver started to chuckle. "I guess that is a good thing, eh?"

My face was now boiling of anger and I yelled, "Jerk! Just leave me alone! Goodbye!"

I then had successfully slammed the door on him and I then heard him say from outside in a cocky tone, "Later."

I growled and I saw my father sitting down on the sofa with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Did everything go okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just dandy…" I told him sarcastically and I stomped angrily into my room.

…

A few days later was the bazaar and my father wanted me to go buy some goods there. I hope that annoying farmer won't be there, which he probably will be.

It was about noon and I was on my way to the bazaar. As I approached it, I saw that barely anyone was really there. I think it is so pathetic that this tiny bazaar is like a ghost town…

I suddenly saw a bunch of people rush by a certain direction, which was a rare sight to be seen at this bazaar.

In curiosity, I cautiously walked over towards the direction of where some of the people were going and my eyes widened at seeing a bunch of people lined up at that farmer's stand.

Looks like I was right, that idiotic farmer is here in this bazaar, and on his first day of the bazaar he was already receiving so many customers.

But how is he getting so many customers? He just started farming this week. This is clearly impossible!

His eyes suddenly locked with mine and he smirked.

"Want to buy anything or are you just going to continue to stare at me all day?" he asked me from his stand, still having that stupid smirk on his face.

I wasn't even staring at him! We just happened to lock eyes at the same time! That jerk!

"Not from you! And I wasn't staring at you, you idiot! We just happened to lock eyes at the same time, that's all!" I hissed coldly and I turned away.

While I walked away, I heard him chuckling from behind.

Stupid farmer…

The next day, I was sitting on the sofa, reading a fashion magazine, when my father suddenly entered the house.

"Hey, did you hear about Oliver? He got second place in the bazaar!" my father explained and my eyes grew big in shock.

What? How could that jerk possibly get in second place at his first time at the bazaar? It is somewhat impressing, but if he thinks he is going to get any praise from me, he has got another thing coming!

I got up, closed my eyes, and I said rudely, "I don't care. He just got lucky."

My father suddenly started to chuckle. "It seems you've taken some liking to this new arrival."

I literally was about to gag as I heard his words. Is he crazy?

"Like him? I hope you're being sarcastic!" I yelled and sprinted into my room.

Author Note: This story has been in my head for awhile now and I just had to type it. And, I got my computer back! My ex boyfriend actually hooked it up for me. Totally not awkward right? Haha.

Well, thank you for reading and I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm very stressed at the moment from a certain farmer, I've decided to go onto the other edge of the town, so I could relax without any interruptions.

Well, hopefully…

I was almost at my destination as I walked passed the waterfall and all I had to do was to jump those ledges like I always do.

Sometimes I jump to the top of the ledges and just to love to watch the scenery at the very top, under the shade of a tree.

I started to jump one edge, when I suddenly felt the presence of somebody behind me, and I turned around to see that stupid farmer smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I questioned coldly and I jumped onto the second ledge.

"A lady shouldn't jump over those ledges, it's rather dangerous…" he stated, with that stupid smirk planted on his face.

"I don't need you telling me what to do! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do this! I'm not weak!" I hollered at him angrily and jumped onto the third ledge.

Oliver suddenly jumped onto the first ledge as well and smirked.

Is he being serious? He's actually FOLLOWING me? How insulting!

"I don't think you're weak. In fact, I think you're very strong," he told me in a playful tone and I then heard him mutter, "Well, strong-minded…"

I growled at hearing him muttering those words and I angrily jumped onto the fourth ledge while clenching my teeth.

He then jumped twice on the ledges and he now was on the third ledge.

"Leave me alone already! And if you're just here to brag about your success at the bazaar, then go away, because you just got lucky and I really don't care!"

His smirk grew even bigger, which made me want to slap that stupid smirk off his face, and I scowled.

"I never asked for your praise and I already suspected that you wouldn't care. But, I just couldn't walk by and let you jump these dangerous ledges," he explained and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Look newbie, I jump these all of the time, and I don't need you worrying about me!"

I then attempted to jump the fifth ledge, and I heard him say, "Be careful-"

My head turned towards his direction as I was in mid-air and I interrupted him while yelling, "Shut up!"

As my foot landed on the fifth ledge, I suddenly lost my balance instantly, and I fell backwards. My eyes widened in fear and it felt as if all the sounds around me were on mute, as everything now moved in slow motion. It felt as if my life was flashing before my eyes, until I felt someone's arms wrap around my body, catching me.

My eyes were closed in fear and I opened them slowly to only look up to see that Oliver had caught me.

Of course my face was flushed of red from embarrassment and I twitched slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"You idiot, you distracted me and made me fall!" I shouted at him rudely and then said, "I demand you to put me down!"

He just shrugged and carefully put me down.

Oliver flashed me a playful smirk. "I told you it was dangerous."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Yeah, yeah… And, thanks for…uh…you know…"

In embarrassment, I jumped onto the fifth ledge, and fled the area.

Author Note: It's not as good as the first chapter, but I really wanted to update.

Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me.

Oh and, in the game, I always see Antoinette jumping on those ledges, so this scene popped in my head.

Well, thank you for reading, please review, and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stared astonishingly at the waterfall, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Even as embarrassing as it was, I just wish he would have let me fall instead, because now he's going to use that against me probably. I just had to say I wouldn't fall and then I did, how embarrassing. How could I have been so careless?

I continued to watch the waterfall and its beauty. After all, I loved the water, maybe the reason is because the color of it is blue or maybe because it soothes me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and I had a pretty good feeling of who it was. I groaned, turning around, and said, "What do you want now?"

It was of course that stupid farmer, who now stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, and that same signature smirk showed on his face.

"Just came by to make sure you're okay," he told me, his voice sounding somewhat playful, and I couldn't really identify if he was toying with me or not.

"Idiot, of course I'm okay! Quit asking such stupid questions!" I yelled at him coldly and he chuckled slightly, starting to stare out at the waterfall.

"As much as I want to counter that remark of yours, I would rather not at the moment. I simply just came here to admire the scenery of this town, although, I am somewhat surprised to see you here, considering you don't look much of the type to be admiring the scenery," he told me in a smooth voice, sounding almost cocky, and he flipped his hair.

That ignorant jerk!

"Look, you barely even know me, so shut up! I just like staring at this waterfall, okay? Besides, can't you go 'admire' the scenery somewhere else?"

He chuckled and bit his lip. "I would love to go admire the scenery elsewhere, but you just looked so lonely, so I decided to keep you company."

I growled. "Well, I don't need your company!"

"Well, I enjoy your company," he told me and it seemed as if he was smiling at me.

I only glared at him and shouted, "Yeah right! Quit lying! You only wanted to see me because you think I owe you something since you caught me yesterday, well, too bad!"

He thought for a minute, putting his index finger to his chin, and then he had finally smirked. "Well, those weren't my intentions, but now that I think about it, you do rather owe me."

I'm so stupid; I just HAD to remind him about it! Oh my god, he irritates me SO much!

"I don't owe you anything!" I protested in frustration and I shook my arms around frantically.

"You seem to be forgetting that I prevented you from further injury or death," he stated and I crossed my arms stubbornly.

I avoided eye contact with him, allowing my eyes to look towards the waterfall, and I started to twitch as I struggled to say these words, "Yeah… I…I guess your…your right. Okay, fine! But what do you want?"

Oliver started to smirk again. "How about lunch tomorrow, at the Café?"

My eyes widened in confusion.

Why would he want to take me out for lunch when I owe him something?

"What? Are you crazy! I would NEVER have lunch with you!"

He started to walk away slowly, seeming as if he was almost sulking. "Oh okay. I just thought you would go, considering I pretty much saved your life and all… But, whatever."

Oh great! He's trying to make me feel guilty now!

…

And it's working!

"Wait! Fine! I'll go eat lunch with you… If that's what you really want..." I muttered and I grew extremely suspicious.

It just didn't add up, why he would want to take me out for lunch, when I could be clearly doing something more useful towards him?

He nodded and smiled. "Alright, cool. I'll pay for us too, so you don't have to worry. It's my treat."

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "Um, shouldn't I be the one paying, considering I owed you my life and stuff?"

"Nah, it's all good," he said smoothly and he grinned at me.

I tried my best to read his facial expression, trying to see what he was plotting.

There just had to be some sort of catch…

"Um, okay… If that's what you want…" I mumbled awkwardly while shrugging.

"So, you like this waterfall, eh?" he said while changing the subject.

We both turned towards the waterfall.

"Yeah, I do. Water is kind of magical…" I told him as if I was in a daze and I suddenly shook my head, realizing at what I had just said.

Why should I tell this jerk anything?

"I mean, I don't even know why I'm telling you this! Well, I got to go home now… Um, bye!" I said to him slightly nervously and quickly.

"Alright, later, but do you want me to walk you home or something? I don't need you tripping again or something," he teased and started chuckling.

"No! I'll be fine!" I reassured him, slightly scowling.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "As you wish, princess. Well, see you tomorrow."

P-Princess?

OH HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT!

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. So sorry if you don't like Oliver's personality, I just like typing that sort of personality. Besides, I love couples that have a love hate relationship.

To Toasty, Thanks for the review. I miss you so much! Yeah, Grand Bazaar is awesome and I so love it! You should buy your own copy of it. Haha. Oh, and I finished Harvest Heart, so please check it out.

Well, thank you for the reviews and for reading.

Please review and I shall update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It was about exactly noon and I was getting ready to go out for lunch with Oliver and I was now in my room looking into my mirror.

I don't know why the heck he asked me, but he better not try anything funny, or else…

Suddenly, my father had came into the room and said, "Antoinette, Oliver is here waiting at the door. You didn't tell me you were going on a date."

He started to chuckle and for some reason I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I-I'm not going on a date with that jerk!" I denied angrily, but I had to admit I was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I suppose these days going out to lunch with the opposite gender aren't considered a date anymore I presume, eh?"

He started laughing and I felt my cheeks burn insanely as I was scowling.

"You're being so unnecessary!" I told him as I walked towards the door and I adjusted my hands onto my hips while I walked towards the door.

I looked back to see him winked at me. My eyes widened in embarrassment, feeling that my face was growing even redder, and I looked back towards the door quickly.

I slowly opened the door to see Oliver standing there, smiling at me, but his smile recited once he saw my face.

"Uh, you okay? You're face is redder than a tomato," the farmer exclaimed and he suddenly put his hand onto my forehead.

My face instantly turned neon red once I felt the contact from his hand and I quickly pushed his hand away from my forehead. "Don't touch me!" I yelled coldly.

"Look, if your ill or something, we can do this other day," he told me and I shook my head.

"That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly fine and besides, I want to get this over with!"

Oliver started to chuckle and I then saw that signature smirk appear on his face again. "Well, let's go then."

"Fine. Humph."

We both made our way to the Café and entered.

The both of us had sat down at a table and I felt somewhat uneasy.

I just want to get this stupid date- I-I mean I just want to get this over with…

"So, what do you want to eat?" he questioned me.

"I don't know!" I said rudely.

I didn't actually mean to say that, it came out of my mouth before I had any time to think…

He smirked. "Well, aren't you feisty today? Guess I'll just surprise you."

My eyes widened. "Surprise? What do you mean?" I questioned in suspicion.

He sighed, putting his hand to his face, and explained in a cocky tone, "Since you're not really sure of what you want to eat, I'll pick out something to eat for you, thus, surprising you. Now, was that, that hard to understand?"

I growled and clenched my teeth. Oh, if I could, I would totally slap him right now! He so irritates me!

"I just asked you a simple question! Don't act like I'm stupid or something!"

"I was just clarifying things," he stated still smirking and I growled even more.

"Well, if you don't mind, I will go order our lunch now," he told me in the same cocky tone.

Oliver had gotten up and went to the counter.

Sigh.

I wonder what he is going to get for me and I'm still wondering on why he wanted to take me out for lunch.

Suddenly, Sherry had entered the Café, and she flashed me one of her polite smiles.

She walked up to me and asked, "Antoinette, are you on a date with the new farmer?"

There goes my face again, instantly turning red, and I shook my head. "No! I..It's a long story."

Sherry looked somewhat disappointed. "Oh I see. Well, I shall talk to you later, Antoinette."

The polite woman then walked up to the counter and Oliver came back with our food.

My eyes grew wide on seeing what was on the plates and I was terrified. There were these huge blue fishes on our plates.

"Are you kidding me? I'M NOT EATING THAT!" I shouted at him, getting up from my seat.

I paused in my tracks as I felt his hand grab onto my arm and I heard him say, "Wait!"

"If you paid more attention, you would notice that's it's not a real fish, it's just a cake shaped like a fish, smart one," Oliver explained with a smirk and he released his grasp from my arm.

"Oh… Well, whatever!"

I sat back down, avoiding eye contact, and I continued to eat my 'fish' cake. It was rather good I must admit.

"You like it? I've noticed that you like a lot of blue… And that was the only blue thing they had at the moment, so… I got you that…" he told me in a soft tone, and I could have sworn I saw some pink in his cheeks.

I looked at him puzzled and I felt blood rush through my cheeks.

"O-Oh, uh… Yes, I like it very much… U-Um, thanks…" I stuttered and I felt this weird sensation, but I wasn't quite sure of what it was.

He started to eat his cake and we both spent about five minutes in eating in an awkward silence.

I suddenly felt the presence of someone behind me, and I turned around to see my father watching us outside the window.

My cheeks instantly turned red again as I turned back around, and Oliver seemed to notice it.

"You're turning red again. You okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…"

He smirked. "As long as my princess is happy, then I'm happy."

My eyes widened in confusion and I felt my face grow neon red. "W-What did you call me?"

"I'm just kidding."

"J-Jerk!"

Author Note: Well, I got two chapters for this story in one day. I guess that's a good thing.

I hoped you all liked this chapter and thank you to those that have reviewed.

Please review and I shall update soon.


End file.
